


Happy Ending

by Akshi



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akshi/pseuds/Akshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shima knows everyone thinks he leads Hiromasa around by the nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Volume 3, chapter 10.

Shima knows everyone thinks he leads Hiromasa around by the nose. Never has there been a fiancé more devoted or more willing to indulge a pregnant man’s whims. They’d moved in together to a one-bedroom flat near work after announcing their engagement to their families.

Ume lost his temper once, when he found an exhausted Hiromasa stumbling his way to work one morning, after a fruitless night spent searching for dairy-liquorice allsorts. He’d yelled at Shima over the breakfast table.

“Why’re you such a bitch to him? He does everything for you! And you, you don’t appreciate him one bit!”

Shima hadn’t looked at him when he answered, focusing instead on the cup in his hands.

“If you want him that badly, take him.”

He didn’t look up when the door slammed, either.

He knows he’s being a bitch to Ume, that Ume still cares about Hiromasa and hasn’t completely forgiven either of them for having a relationship behind his back. Shima had never wanted to hurt his twin. He had hoped, foolishly, that he could go quietly away to have his baby, without ever having to admit whose it was. And then Ume and Hiromasa could have gotten together like they were meant to and Shima would have been happy with the little piece of Hiromasa that he had.

>>

At work, Shima thinks about the day he found out he was pregnant.

 _Whose child is it? I’ll make you abort it._

That large hand pressing down on his stomach, Hiromasa’s slit-pupilled eyes burning into his. They never talk about it, but Shima knows Hiromasa was entirely serious when he said that.

Shima has always thought he was the brightest of the three of them. It’d been arrogant, yes, but who could really dispute it, looking at the puppyish way Hiromasa and Ume behave? Now, though, he thinks that he was really the stupidest of them all along.

His stomach twinges when he bends down to pick up a file and he rubs his palm over the gentle swell.

>>

At home, Shima makes nimono for dinner. The stock boils and sends up tendrils of steam, filling the house with the smell of food. Ume is coming over after work and both he and Hiromasa will know this is his wordless apology.

When they have dinner, Hiromasa almost falls face-forward into his plate as the meal progresses, struggling to keep his eyes open. Shima pushes him towards the bedroom when he finishes his bowl.

“Go and sleep. I’ll clear up with Ume’s help.”

His lover mumbles sleepily and doesn’t protest when Shima’s hand pushes more insistently in the small of his back.

After Ume leaves, Shima comes into the bedroom to find Hiromasa sleeping in the glow of the bedside lamp, sprawled out and drooling into the pillow. When he joins him in bed, the snake’s body is already cooling and he curls himself around Shima, absorbing his body heat greedily.

>>

When he wakes in the morning, he knows before he opens his eyes that Hiromasa is looking at him. Hands run over his chest and arms, carefully, obsessively touching his skin, closing briefly around his wrists.

They roll closer together and kiss sloppily. Hiromasa likes Shima to ride him when they have sex in the morning, likes watching him move. He runs his hands all over him again, his stomach, his hips; fingers the place where they’re joined, proprietary and intent.

>>

Shima thinks Ume doesn’t know half of what Hiromasa is. They both used to roll their eyes whenever their parents lectured them about how snakes were cruel and cold-blooded, that they felt the ends justified the means and that they made the poorest husbands of all madararui.

Now he thinks of it every time he fights with Hiromasa. Keeps pushing him further and further, becoming increasingly irrational in his demands, bitchier and more unpleasant every day. He sees Hiromasa’s lips tighten and his cheeks flush and he knows he would once have felt sorrier for hurting his feelings.

But when he looks into Hiromasa’s eyes, he can only see the calculation in them. At these times, he feels an almost irresistible desire to tear up the cheque book for their joint account, throw the kitchenware they bought together out of the window and buy a ticket to somewhere very far away.

He loves Hiromasa, but the better he gets to know him, the less he thinks he likes him. Once, during a fight, Shima screams at him: “You never planned to let me go, did you? You just went along with the sex friends thing because you didn’t want me to panic!”

Silence.

“Say something!”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Kunimasa told me about the other parasite. You didn’t know I loved you and you did that to me anyway!”

“Kunimasa should keep his mouth shut if he knows what’s good for him.”

“Or what?” Shima snaps.

Hiromasa only looks at him and still Shima feels a wave of panic engulf him. He runs into the bedroom and locks the door. He slumps down to the floor, raises his wrist to his mouth and bites into the soft flesh, savagely upset with himself. What is wrong with him?

Outside, Hiromasa is knocking on the door. “Shima, I’m sorry. I really am. Let me in.” Shima can practically hear his tail wagging. He knows he will let him in soon and Hiromasa will make careful, gentle love to him. Hiromasa will cook him breakfast the next day and take care of him forever and never, never, never let him go.

Shima is happy. He’s really very happy.


End file.
